El amor es para tontos
by C.paz
Summary: Solo un tonto enamorado se sacrifica por amor. Bueno, tal vez no era tan inteligente como creía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser míos, sería millonaria y estoy bastante pobre actualmente.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto **"** _ **Le pongamos un título a lo nuestro**_ **"** del foro **Groovy Mutations.** El reto consistía en crear una historia en base a un título designado, y pues me tocó **El amor es para tontos** , como ya habrán visto.

 _ **El amor es para tontos**_

Charles llegó a la mansión y llamó a todos para poder presentar al chico nuevo. Siempre lo hacía, luego le designaba una habitación y un compañero, y éste se convertía en el guía turístico del recién llegado.

-John, te presento a Bobby, él será tu compañero de cuarto.

Con el primer apretón de manos, llegó la primera chispa de electricidad a sus venas. John creyó que sus manos se ajustaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran destinadas a sostenerse para toda la eternidad. Fue una epifanía perturbadora, pero John la aceptó como una verdad absoluta. Podría haber jurado ahí mismo que siempre estaría para el rubio, para sostenerlo en cada caída… O simplemente caminar a su lado.

Ese mismo día, fue la primera vez le que vio sonreír y notó las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de su boca. Siempre había sido alguien parco, alguien que no se preocupaba mucho por los demás a menos que fuera para su conveniencia, pero esa vez John creyó que nunca disfrutaría tanto al hacer sonreír a alguien. Tal vez no hiciera reír a todos, pero si podía ver esa sonrisa al menos una vez al día, John podía decir que había sido un día provechoso.

Bobby siempre se quejó sobre lo achinado que se ponían sus ojos al reír, que no le gustaba su reflejo en esos momentos, decía que lo hacía parecer mayor, pero para John, quién creía que era una mueca hermosa, solo le hacía amarlo más. La mezcla de su sonrisa y sus ojos azules achinados, era solo una pequeña muestra de felicidad; una felicidad que hacía a John sentirse orgulloso cuando él era la razón.

Cada vez que Bobby se quejaba de su abdomen o sus muslos y decía que no eran lo que quería; o decía que estaba gordo, John callaba. John guardaba un hermético silencio mientras miraba a su amigo, porque John los consideraba perfectos, dignos de admirar y perderse en ellos. Siempre los quiso tocar y confirmar su dureza.

En un entrenamiento le vio sin camisa, y pudo notar los hoyuelos de Venus. Drake dijo que no eran muy lindos, que nunca le habían gustado, que eran un complejo que tenía de toda la vida. John tuvo que morderse el labio para no decir lo sexy que los consideraba. Aunque en verdad todo en el rubio era sexy para Allerdyce.

John se prometió nunca decir ninguna de esas cosas en voz alta, a pesar de creerlas realmente. Sabía que todo se podría ir a la mierda, o mejorar exponencialmente, pero se obligó a callar.

Todas las noches compartían una taza de té o un vaso de jugo antes de ir a dormir. "Para poder conciliar el sueño" solía decir Bobby, pero John sabía que no era verdad, y que quizás por eso mismo, el otro acostumbraba a hablar en sueños. Y mientras compartían la bebida, también compartían anécdotas, historias de vida que solo el otro sabría. Solían compartirlo todo. John incluso sabía su peso, aunque el rubio nunca quisiera saber cuál era, ni aproximarlo. No había nada no supieran el uno del otro.

Aunque tal vez sí. Sí había algo que Bobby no sabía; que John lo amaba. Bobby nunca sabría cuánto estaba dispuesto John a dar por su felicidad. Nunca podría imaginar que su amigo, su mejor amigo y compañero de cuarto, su mayor confidente, no le había confiado su mayor secreto.

A vista de todos eran inseparables, eran una unidad que nunca se rompería. Todos creían que estaban destinados. Porque ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir que encontraron a su alma gemela? ¿Cuántos se pueden jactar de haber encontrado a alguien con quien se complementan al ciento por ciento? Incluso siendo opuestos; siendo frío y calor; calma y tempestad.

John siempre se dijo que los opuestos se atraen. Creyó que Bobby pensaba igual.

Cuando ella llegó, todo se fue a la misma mierda.

Ya no hubo más té antes de dormir. Las eternas pláticas intrascendentes o íntimas terminaron para dar paso al incansable relato de las innumerables cualidades de ella. Ya no más abrazos fraternales que solo servían para alimentar la fantasía. Ya no más miradas cómplices, todas pasaron a ser miradas de anhelo hacia la chica nueva.

Ya no era un Bobby y John, ni siquiera era un Iceman y Pyro. No, ahora era Pyro. Ahora era Bobby tras Rogue.

Y John lo dejó ser, nunca dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos. Solo le quedaba esperar que ella pudiese amarlo tanto como él lo hacía, a pesar de estar seguro que nadie podría igualar su amor. Más de una vez creyó que si expresaba sus sentimientos, Bobby podría ver lo absolutamente perfecto que era, pero no lo hizo, porque prefirió ser su amigo antes que ser nada.

John amaba a Bobby, pero Bobby amaba a Anne Marie.

Y John lo comprendió.

Comprendió que el amor no era para él; porque él era inteligente, sabía cuándo rendirse y cuando dar un paso al lado.

Comprendió que el amor no era para él; porque él sería ser capaz de seguir con su vida en soledad, lejos de la persona amada.

Comprendió que el amor no era para él; porque si no era Bobby no sería nadie, porque él era perfecto en su imperfección.

Comprendió que el amor no era para él; porque solo el hielo podía calmar las llamas en su interior.

Comprendió que el amor no era para él; porque el amor era para los tontos que sometían su vida por la felicidad del otro.

Y segundos antes de seguir a Magneto, John supo que nunca podría amar a nadie como a Bobby.

Comprendió que estaba tan enamorado que lo estaría siempre.

John terminó por entender que él también era un tonto.

 **xxx**

Wow… Mucho tiempo sin escribir. Hace un par de días perdí el miedo y le conté a mi mejor amigo que escribo fanfics, tenía miedo de que se riera, pero cuando lo no hizo y me dijo que lo hacía bien y que siguiera, me dieron tantas ganas de escribir que me apunté en el reto a última hora.

Eso, quería contarle a alguien mi historia.

¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué no soy capaz de darles un final feliz a estos dos? ¡Y eso que es una de mis ship favoritas!

Bueno, pues… ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
